


Ellie learns how to talk to ghosts

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ocs gallore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Yep





	Ellie learns how to talk to ghosts

It was night at the camp, and Ellie was laying in her bed, leg and tail hanging off over Manis bed. She was still wearing her girlfriends, Mani, goggles, which glow in the dark. Ellie always thought this was odd, considering the Al-mi-raj was blind.

Soon, there was the loud voice of their instructor, telling them to all come outside. Ellie and Mani left, holding paws so Mani wouldnt get lost. The eevee was still wearing Manis goggles because Mani let her during their stay at camp, regardless of whether or not she was there.

"Its 3am, teach!" A meowth called out.

"Too bad!" The Delphox replied. "Today we learn the art of communicating with spirits!

'Oh, interesting!' Mani thought, looking at Ellie. Ellie smiled at her, indicating the eevee had read her thought.

"Join hands!" The teacher called, prompting a deadpan look from Lana, the resident straitjacket-bound Litten. 

"And how do you propose she do that?" Her incinaroar personality asked, turning her eyes red. Dont ask why she has one. Or why shes in a straitjacket.

"Whoever ends up next to Lana hold her dang ears. Happy now?" Came the reply.

"Yes." Incinaroar replied, and Lana's eyes returned to yellow.

"I hate her." Lana replied, folding her ears down so that the kids can grab them.

The circle the campers formed fell silent, before Ellie felt a stronge feeling in her arms, traveling to her head. Her goggles were glowing extremely brightly.

"Ellie are you ok?" Mani asked, she felt the energy in Ellie.

"Ohh... yeah... immm fineee... " Ellie said, clearly not fine.

"If you say so..." Mani said, not beliving her at all.

The goggles glowed brighter and brighter, before Ellie opened her mouth.

"Hows it going pals? I'm sorry for possessing your friend, but I just wanted to know what yall were doing here?" The possessed-Ellie said.

"Well we werent really doing anything, just learning stuff." Lana said, and 'Ellie' nodded.

"Cool! You know, I helped us win the war!" The ghost said.

"Wait, what war?" Mani asked.

The ghost immediately left Ellie, and she faceplanted.

Ellie no longer wanted to do that again.


End file.
